


First Christmas

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Gift Giving, Mentions of Jemma/Melinda May, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Mistletoe, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Playful Sex, Pregnancy, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, casual mention of Fitz dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil's first Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> Written in response to this prompt: _Which half of your OTP starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway reading a book, acting like they don’t know there’s mistletoe right above their head, and which half walks past them while mumbling sleepily "Your book is upside down._

It's six o'clock on Christmas morning and Daisy's in the kitchen staring bleary-eyed at the coffee maker and wondering why she didn't just settle for a mug of instant coffee like a sensible person when she feels Phil approaching.

She turns around to see him clad in his sleepwear (as she is), casually leaning against the doorframe with a book in hands, and she bites back laughter at his attempt at nonchalance, the way he's pretending he doesn't know there's a bunch of mistletoe pinned above his head when he's the one who pinned it up there a few days ago.

She walks across the kitchen and passes him in the doorway, her arm brushing against his as she sleepily murmurs, "Your book's upside down."

He mutters something indistinguishable, his expression chagrined, and as soon as she's behind him and his attention's on his book, she grabs his shoulders, spins him around, then presses him against the wall so that she can kiss him. His quiet grunt of surprise at her move deteriorates into a moan as she presses her body against his and deepens the kiss. She feels his surge of arousal through his vibrations and her own body responds too. Then Phil's hands roam up under the sweater and tank she wears in bed, his palms sliding up her back, and it's her turn to moan when he bites on her bottom lip.

She cups his cock, which is thickening nicely, through the fabric of his sweatpants, and he moans again, more loudly this time. "Good morning, Phil. Merry Christmas," she says, and squeezes carefully.

"M-morning D-Daisy," he stutters, his eyes falling shut. He leans forward blindly, breathes "Merry Christmas" against her lips, then kisses her.

When they next come up for air, Daisy smirks at him, squeezes his cock again, then sashays away, hips swaying in what she knows is a provocative manner. Phil catches up with her in the doorway of their bedroom and pins her to the wall for another urgent kiss which leaves them both breathless, then they get themselves into the room and tumble onto the bed together. They tug each other's clothing off, trading frantic kisses as they do so.

Daisy's not very surprised when Phil opts to cuddle her, pulling her body over his and wrapping his arms and legs around her. Unless they're specifically going for a quickie, he always likes to start with kissing and cuddling before they get to the actual fucking. Which is fine with Daisy – she's never had a lover who's so into foreplay before, and she relishes Phil's attention as it makes her feel special, cherished even, and that's something she's never had before. Miles had tried, but by and large hadn't succeeded (not that she blames him – they'd both been messed up when they were together), and Lincoln, sadly, hadn't even tried. She knows it's probably because Phil's older and more experienced, but she suspects it's also because Phil's inherently romantic and simply enjoys giving his sexual partners a good time.

He gradually goes from general cuddling to specific kisses and touches that are designed to build her arousal until she reaches a climax with his fingers inside her and his mouth on her clit. She comes hard with a loud cry, and various things in their room rattle lightly in response. She feels him smile against her thigh and curls her hand around the nape of his neck, tugging gently. 

He obligingly shifts up the bed and begins languidly kissing her, though the first two fingers of his prosthetic remain inside her, stroking her through the aftershocks of her orgasm and building her towards a second one. It's only after he gets her off a second time – with more rattling of objects – that he lifts himself up just enough to slide his swollen cock into her. They both groan a little as he stretches and fills her. 

Once he's buried inside her he leans down and kisses her unhurriedly until Daisy gets a bit impatient and squeezes her muscles around him. "Come on, Phil," she chides.

He chuckles. "Impatient," he teases.

"I don't know how you can be so patient," she says, and tightens her muscles some more. He gasps, looking startled, and she smirks at him, then grins outright when he finally starts to thrust.

Afterwards the two of them sprawl contentedly, fully sated, on the bed and doze for a while.

"Are you sure you want to go to Mack and Elena's for lunch?" Daisy asks as they finally get dressed.

"You don't want to?" Phil asks, pausing in the process of fastening his pants and looking at her in surprise. "You seemed quite excited at the prospect when it was first mooted."

"I do and I don't," she says, and tugs a thickly knitted sweater over her head. When she looks over at him again, he's got a very familiar soft, worried expression on his face, and she crosses over to where he's standing and wraps her arms around him. He immediately reciprocates.

"Relax, Phil, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Why don't you want to go?" he asks, his voice as gentle as his expression.

"Because I'd rather spend the day here with you in our new apartment," she says. "It's our first Christmas here, after all – in fact, our first major holiday here since we didn't move in until a few days after Thanksgiving."

"Daisy," he says, his eyes and his voice full of love. He kisses her soft and slow, then rubs his cheek against hers. "If you really want to stay, we can. We won't be able to have a proper Christmas lunch because I didn't get anything in, but – "

"No," she says firmly, cutting him off. "It's sweet of you to offer, but I'm not going to deprive you of Christmas lunch with our family. Besides, Elena would probably kick my ass, and Mack would probably stop speaking to me for a month if we don't show."

Phil chuckles. "I don't suppose Jemma and Melinda would be too thrilled either."

"Probably not," Daisy agrees. She heaves a big sigh and he chuckles again, then kisses her again, a bit more aggressively this time.

"Oi, too much of that and I'll get ideas, and then we won't make it to Mack's in time for lunch."

He laughs, then laces his fingers through hers and they walk hand in hand along the short hall back to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast, Phil goes to fetch the bag containing their gifts for their friends, while Daisy fills up the dishwasher, then grabs their go-cups and fills them with coffee for the drive.

They pull on their coats, then head outside to where the SUV's parked, and Daisy can't help thinking about how much everything has changed since this time last year: Mack and Elena are married, and Elena's expecting their first child in six months; she and Phil have been together almost a year; Fitz has been gone for nearly nine months, accidentally killed by Dr Radcliffe's AI, Aida; and in a move that surprised Phil more than Daisy, Jemma and May are together. They, like Daisy and Phil, and Mack and Elena, live in an apartment about an hour's drive away from the Playground. She thinks this move out of the base may be the least predictable thing that's happened during the last year, although it's not really surprising that all three couples prefer the privacy of having their own apartments to sharing the Playground with a couple of hundred other agents.

She's relieved to discover that May and Jemma haven't arrived yet, and she and Phil exchange hugs with Mack and Elena once they're inside. Daisy places her palm lightly over Elena's baby bump and waits a few moments, before looking up with a grin. 

"Babe's cooking nicely in there," she teases, and Elena rolls her eyes. 

"That 'bun in the oven' joke is so old now," she objects, and Daisy chuckles.

"Yeah, probably. But it's a classic."

Mack leads them through into the sitting room, and offers them both a pre-lunch drink, and they've barely settled down with their glasses when the doorbell rings again, and Mack and Elena go out to greet May and Jemma. Daisy can't help thinking, as May hugs her and wishes her a merry Christmas, that this is the best bit of her SO getting together with Jemma – May's a lot more open to hugging (in private at least) these days.

They settle down around the room, drinks in hands, and catch up on each others' news of the last few days since they all saw each other at the SHIELD Christmas party, then they exchange and open each others' gifts which are all either amusing or practical – Mack's presents cause the most surprise since he's knitted beanies, scarves and gloves for everyone.

"I didn't know you knitted," Jemma exclaims, and Mack looks bashful for a few moments as he explains that he learned so he could knit baby clothes. 

Phil, Jemma and Mack disappear into the kitchen soon afterwards to finish preparing lunch, and Daisy, May, and Elena wind up talking shop, discussing some of the newly recruited Inhumans. There's still a lot of work to do in the aftermath of the Sokovia Accords being dismantled, but at least they can openly recruit Inhumans to SHIELD now.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

By the time they get back to their apartment, Daisy's sleepy and replete, and when Phil suggests a nap, she accepts. They still have to exchange their own gifts to each other, but they can do that later, right now she's happy to curl up with him on their bed. She's glad that she and Phil went out to lunch after all, but she's equally glad to be back home again. As Phil spoons up behind her, his arms wrapped over her torso, she thinks, once again, about how lucky she is to have him in her life. He's a gift every day, and she's even beginning to get over the idea that she doesn't deserve him.

"Merry Christmas, Phil," she says softly.

He nuzzles the side of her neck and whispers, "Merry Christmas love" by her ear.


End file.
